


Blank Office

by belovedhell



Series: Boss and Employee J2 [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Confusion, Conversations, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Jensen, Power Dynamics, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jensen and Danneel have a serious conversation. And Danneel's words linger in his mind, making Jensen wonder if she is right. Has he changed?





	Blank Office

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I needed to upload it already. Comment and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Danneel hummed as she padded down hall, holding onto a cup of coffee in one hand while she carried a case on the other. She stopped humming when she passed down the secretary's office, catching a glimpse of the assistant packing her shit in an aggressive manner. Interesting.

Taking a sip of her hot espresso, amused, then she continued walking down, swaying her hips a bit, wondering what Jensen was up to.

Jensen's door was wide open. He must not be doing anything important. Danneel took her opportunity to slip inside his office and flashed a grin, knocking to reveal her presence.

Jensen made a gesture to come inside, but Danneel didn't move just yet, instead she asked, "Why is your secretary packing in boxes? Is she going somewhere?" She leaned against the door frame as she peeked down the hall. Danneel wasn't a gossiper by any means, but she loved to hear and see what went on in their department.

"Because I fired her," Jensen stated the obvious, not bothering to glance at her. "She was way behind on work, and I occasionally caught her taking personal phone calls. I hate when we have workers who don't take this job seriously. You know that."

Danneel agreed. She strode to Jensen and offered him her espresso. "So, what are you going to do with that empty office?"

Jensen turned around, grabbing the beverage, and then he smirked, saying, "I'm going to give it to Jared." He observed Danneel's reaction carefully, but to his surprise she was unfazed. "Not surprised, I see?" Damn it.

She shrugged, then walked towards the empty chair in front of Jensen's desk. "Should I be?" she mused, taking a seat as she crossed her legs. "I mean, I know why you're doing it—"

 _Here we go_ , Jensen thought in annoyance.

"—because you're worried for him," Danneel finished, causing Jensen to cock his head at her. Now he wasn't expecting that.

"Wow. And here I thought you were going to say so I could  _fuck_  him." Jensen shook his head, confused, because few weeks ago Danneel would bitch at him about his boy toy, and now she was being the opposite.

"If you've asked me a month earlier, yeah, I would have said that," she said, "but after the incident with Tom... You've changed, Jensen."

Jensen frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Excuse me? Come again," his tone lingered with irritation as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm still the same person."

Danneel placed her hand on her chin to ponder, prompting Jensen to tap his fingers on the desk, waiting. "No. You're not," she insisted. "You seem—"

"If you say happy I swear to god I'll—"

"I was going to say  _calm_ , asshole," Danneel interrupted. "You could be happy if you, you know, treat the guy nice and shit like that." Jensen bit back a remark because he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"I'll think about it. Now do your job. I have work to do. Thank you for the coffee." Jensen pretended to read receipts as he shooed Danneel away. Once he heard her heels walking out the door, Jensen groaned and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

Danneel was wrong. She had to be. Jensen was still the same person inside and out. He wasn't going soft, was he? Jensen wasn't giving Jared the office because of what happened in the printer room. No. But he also wasn't doing it so he could screw Jared.

So, why was Jensen doing it?

The word  _worried lingered in the back of his mind— God fucking Danneel! Jensen was not worried, maybe a bit concern, not that he'd ever admit it. He just wanted to keep an eye out of Jared. That's it. No big deal._

Jensen bent down to open his drawer and pulled out his worker's files. Jensen's fingers skimmed through the names: Sophia, Misha, Matt, Chad— And Jared! He was curious how Jared was doing in the company. Opening Jared's file, Jensen viewed his work and began to count his numbers.

Oh wow. Jared had impressive work done this past month.

As Jensen looked through Misha's work, Jensen was honestly surprised that their records were so similar. Misha was a fucking hard worker; one of Jensen's best employees. For Jared, someone who was hired three months ago, to beat Misha— who had been working for Jensen for years— was a big fucking deal.

That would mean that Jared took his job seriously. Jensen had underestimated him. Jared deserved a promotion. Not to mention that now he had a good excuse for both Jared and Danneel. It had nothing to do with his softness. At all.

_You've changed._

_You're worried._

Closing the file, Jensen stared at the ceiling with a blank expression, wondering if maybe Danneel had a point. Jared was a confusing guy for Jensen to fully understand him. He should probably tone it down having sex in the office.

 _You could be happy_ , Danneel's words wouldn't leave Jensen's fucking mind. "I hate her." No he didn't. Jensen tapped Jared's folder before picking up the phone and dialing.

"Ackles Company," Jared answered automatically.

Jensen paused, not sure how to ask Jared without sounding like an asshole. He cleared his throat and said, "Jared, I need you in my office to discuss some business."

"Right away, Sir," he replied in a low tone.

Jensen frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. Usually, Jared would argue with him that he was busy or that lunch was around the corner. Yet, this time Jared easily agreed, which was a little  _weird_. This was Jared he was speaking to, right?

"Would that be all?" Jared spoke up, waiting for Jensen to continue.

Jensen shook his head. He didn't have time to think about Jared's weird behavior. "Yeah. See you in a bit. Don't be late." He hung up, then took a deep breath because, holy shit, his heart wouldn't stop thundering.

Fuck no. Not now.

Jensen tried to control his emotions because like he told Danneel earlier: he wasn't in the mood for any of this shit. Instead, he put away the files, and once he did Jensen rose from his seat and went to check if his ex-secretary was gone from the office.

Because it belonged to Jared now.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do on Jensen?


End file.
